


In The Name of Love

by sonswrins



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonswrins/pseuds/sonswrins
Summary: (...) 
Foi tirado dos devaneios com o toque característico do número de Nico.— Amor… — ele cantarolou em seu ouvido.— Eu estou cansado, Nico. Eu estou cansado de tudo isso — Lewis soltou de uma vez, suspirando em seguida. — Eu quero estar com você pelo resto da minha vida, mas eu não posso. Eu não sou digno suficiente. Eu não sou uma maldita mulher para nos deixarem ficarmos juntos — o moreno apertou o celular nas mãos, quase quebrando-o.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> quando voce ta de boa conversando com sua best e dai voces descobrem que shippam a mesma coisa sai isso  
> estamos aq pra abrir os olhos do mundo para esse otp maravilhos  
> lewis mas velho por algum meses  
> nico mais alto por alguns centímetros sendo NR: 1,78 e LH: 1,75

Hamilton se jogou no sofá, cansado.

Estava cansado de tudo. De ter que se esconder, de ter que fingir, estava cansado até da Formula One, a sua eterna paixão.

Mas, acima de tudo, estava cansado da Mercedes, aquela que fazia de sua vida um inferno.

Tudo o que mais queria estar fazendo agora era estar com Nico, compartilhando o mesmo avião, mas até isso era proibido pela Mercedes. 

Bufou cansado e repensou sua vida.

Estava com trinta e um anos, negro, de sorriso cativante e personalidade invejável. Bom, pelo menos era isso que Nico o dizia toda vez.

Suspirou pensando no outro.

Nico era realmente uma pessoa completamente adorável, mas todos diziam que todos, sem exceção nenhuma, os alemães eram adoráveis e carismáticos.

Estava voltando, finalmente, para casa depois de uma desgastante corrida, aonde teve que fingir, novamente, que não se dava bem com Nico.

Muitos já o perguntaram o porquê de eles não se darem bem, mas Lewis nunca saberia dizer o porquê. Se dava bem até demais com Nico. E era esse o problema.

Estavam juntos há anos, mas a Mercedes não gostava disso. Os diretores implantaram uma regra de que eles deveriam sempre ser rudes um com o outro, porém eles nunca conseguiram. Lewis deveria parecer um macho pegador e Nico um homem de família, o que ele realmente era. Quando viu a garotinha pela primeira vez, quase acreditou nos outros de que todos os alemães era adoráveis. 

Lewis não queria destruir aquela linda família que Nico formara, mas o mesmo lhe disse que eles estavam destruídos. A separação já havia sido feita mas não liberaram ao público por todo o reboliço que iria causar e Nico não queria estresse e a Mercedes em cima de si. O moreno fingia que não era o causador de tudo, contudo, sempre sentiria culpa.

Foi tirado dos devaneios com o toque característico do número de Nico.

— Amor… — ele cantarolou em seu ouvido.

— Eu estou cansado, Nico. Eu estou cansado de tudo isso — Lewis soltou de uma vez, suspirando em seguida. — Eu quero estar com você pelo resto da minha vida, mas eu não posso. Eu não sou digno suficiente. Eu não sou uma maldita mulher para nos deixarem ficarmos juntos — o moreno apertou o celular nas mãos, quase quebrando-o.

— Lewis, não fale assim — Nico o repreendeu. — Eu não gosto disso tanto quanto você, sabe disso — o loiro rebateu e Lewis bufou.

— Olhe para Sebastian e Kimi. Eles guardaram o amor mútuo por anos, anos, Nico! Eles somente se assumiram e todos os aceitaram muito bem! Por que conosco seria diferente? Eu quero poder pegar o mesmo avião que você, poder tirar férias com você, poder morar com você, Nico! Eu te amo muito, mas eu não aguento mais. Eu estou ficando desgastado — o mais baixo sussurrou, se sentindo mal.

— O que é que você está insinuando, Lewis Carl Davidson Hamilton? — Nico perguntou, o medo em sua voz.

— Eu quero terminar — o mais velho soltou e respirou fundo. Era sua única alternativa pra não se desgastar mais ainda com isso que ele e Nico estavam tendo.

— Não — a frase saiu curta e grossa. — Se prepare pois estou indo para sua casa e foda-se a Mercedes. Hoje é só eu e você — ele deu a ordem e Lewis bufou.

— Tudo bem. Quem se fode é você mesmo — e desligou o celular.

(xxx)

Chegando em casa, Nico já o esperava. Lewis jogou as chaves na mesinha e se jogou no sofá, colocando o braço por cima dos olhos.

— O que está acontecendo? Por que você está assim? — Nico sentou de seu lado e trouxe sua cabeça para seu colo.

— Eu estava conversando com Niki e ele disse que acha bonito como nós somos fora de tudo aquilo. Ele disse que nunca conseguiu ficar com James porque ele morreu. Qualquer um de nós dois pode morrer e não vamos poder contar a ninguém que estamos juntos! Eu não quero isso, Nico! Eu quero contar pra todos, eu quero finalmente poder ficar com você nos nossos dias de folga, mas eu não posso! Porque eu sou um maldito homem e de acordo com a Mercedes, homens não podem ficar juntos! — Lewis se levantou bruscamente, saindo do carinho que estava recebendo em seu cabelo.

— Eu vou me aposentar — Nico soltou em um suspiro e o moreno o encarou incrédulo.

— O que? Não! — Lewis gritou e Nico suspirou de novo.

— Como você mesmo disse, um de nós dois podemos morrer e nunca iremos aproveitar — ele se levantou e ficou frente a frente com o mais velho. — Eu me aposento e não precisamos esconder tanto assim — ele segura os braços do moreno e escorrega as mãos até que elas encontrem com as do outro.

— Então eu também vou. Mesmo se você se aposentar eu vou continuar lá e nunca que eles deixariam nós ficarmos juntos — Lewis diz e encaixa o rosto no pescoço do outro.

— Amor, você não precisa fazer isso — Nico o abraçou e Lewis balançou a cabeça, que ainda estava apoiada em seu pescoço.

— Eu odeio ser mais baixo que você — o moreno bufou e Nico riu.

— Em outras coisas você não é tão pequeno — Nico soprou em seu ouvido e Lewis estremeceu.

— Escuta aqui, estamos discutindo nosso futuro, dá pra focar? — Lewis se separou do outro, mas ainda segurou em seus braços.

— Esse também é nosso futuro, oras. — o moreno engasgou e olhou incrédulo para o outro.

— Você está muito abusado, Nico Erik Rosberg. Vamos focar no outro assunto, fazendo favor? — Nico riu e concordou com a cabeça. — Vou ligar para o Niki — Lewis se soltou do outro e pegou seu celular, ligando para o diretor da Mercedes.

— Você também vai? — Niki mal deixou o moreno falar alguma coisa.

— O que eu perdi? — Lewis olhou para Nico e o outro sorriu.

— Seja feliz, certo? Aproveite o que eu não pode aproveitar com James. Eu dou um jeito neles aqui — Niki lhe disse e ele suspirou.

— Muito obrigado, Niki — o moreno disse e seus ombros caíram.

— Não há de que, criança — Niki desligou a ligação e o mais novo ficou encarando o aparelho.

— Nós temos um lindo futuro pela frente, meu amor — Nico o abraçou pelas costas e beijou seu pescoço e logo após apoiou seu queixo na cabeça do outro.

— Eu realmente odeio ser mais baixo que você — Lewis resmungou e se virou para o loiro. 

— Aonde vamos morar? Alemanha? Inglaterra? Áustria? Na Áustria tem um lugar lindo que é de perder o…

— Brasil! — o moreno gritou, entusiasmado.

— Que? — Nico o olhou.

— Brasil, oras. Eu amo o Brasil, então por que não? — Lewis disse, parecendo energético.

— Tem certeza? — Nico perguntou.

— Mas é claro! — Lewis abraçou o outro apertado. — No Rio, que tal? Aquele lugar é simplesmente mágico — ele suspirou e Nico riu.

— Certo, Carl — Nico o provocava quando dizia seu nome no sotaque carregado.

— Vamos logo antes que eu perca o fio da meada, Erik — puxou o outro para seu quarto, começando a fazer as malas.

(xxx)

Com tudo pronto, estavam indo para a Alemanha buscar as malas e pertences de Nico. 

Lewis estava apreensivo. A “ex” mulher do loiro ainda morava com ele e tinha sua filha.

— Ela já sabe de nós, amor. Ela só espera que nós sejamos felizes — fora isso o que Nico lhe disse quando passaram os portões da casa do mais novo.

Ele saiu do carro e se apoiou nele, enquanto ouvia a festa que a filha de Nico fazia quando o viu. 

— TIO LEWIS! — o moreno ouviu o grito e duas mãozinhas se agarrarem a barra de sua camiseta.

— Oi, princesa — ele pegou-a no colo e a mesma beijou sua bochecha.

— Você vai fazer o papai mais feliz do que eu faço? — Lewis olhou-a, chocado, enquanto via Nico sorrir.

— Ninguém pode fazer seu pai feliz igual você faz, amor — o mais velho fez cócegas em sua barriga e a menina riu.

— Cuida dele, tá? — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido como um segredo e Lewis riu baixinho.

— Sempre — ele sussurrou de volta. Ela balançou as perninhas e o moreno a colocou no chão e ela foi correndo para o colo de seu pai.

— Quando eu soube de vocês dois, eu estranhei — a ex mulher de Nico se encostou no carro, junto de si. — Mas depois dele me contar tudo e o jeito apaixonado, eu entendi. Ele me amou por anos e eu o amei, mas eu entendi que ele te ama mais que tudo e sempre será você — ela disse numa tranquilidade que o moreno estranhou. — Eu nunca irei ficar ressentida quanto a isso, nosso casamento já estava desgastado. Só espero que você faça-o feliz e nunca deixe ele cair — ela abraçou Lewis e ele retribuiu.

— Se ele cair sempre estarei lá para ajudá-lo a se levantar — eles se afastaram e a mulher disse:

— Se cuidem e aproveitem — ela soltou um riso malicioso e o moreno engasgou. A mulher saiu de perto e Nico se aproximou, com a filha ainda no colo.

— Vamos? — o loiro beijou sua testa e beijou a filha. — Até logo, meu amor — a menina o abraçou pelo pescoço e pediu para sair de seu colo.

— Traz presente? — Nico concordou e a garotinha saiu correndo para perto de sua mãe.

— Vamos — o mais novo deu a volta no carro, esperou Lewis entrar, entrou e foi em direção ao aeroporto.

(xxx)

Haviam sido fotografados de todas as maneiras, mas nenhum dos dois ligaram. 

Tudo estava perfeito em seu mundinho.

Fizeram check-in em um hotel de luxo e foram para o quarto.

— Agora é só eu, você, a cama e a linda vista para o Cristo — Nico sussurrou no ouvido de Lewis, que estremeceu.

— Só nós — o moreno se virou e o beijou com luxúria.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vall: GENTE ESSE CAPÍTULO FOI MT HARD PRA MIM LER pq ele foi escrito pela anny AI EU FIQUEI MEUSATANDOINFERNO ME SOCORRE   
> melhor meme da chanel 
> 
> anny: viadxs, o capitulo vai ser lindo porque so vai ter putaria do amô, entao comentem e sejam legais. sintam-se esmagados quem favoritou etc etc, e ah, quem se manifestar ganha doce (nao disse qual)

O beijo iniciou-se no exato momento em que Lewis se virara para Nico, levando uma das mãos até a nuca do loiro para intensificar o contato entre seus lábios. As línguas exploravam a boca um do outro, disputando por espaço em um beijo quente e molhado.

As mãos de Rosberg apertavam com força a cintura do britânico, puxando-o cada vez mais para si enquanto o beijo tornava-se mais eufórico e profundo.

Ao mesmo tempo, lentamente o mais alto guiava-se para trás até a beira da grande cama da suíte tocar a parte de trás de seus joelhos. Sem quebrar o contato, ele sentou-se ali e Hamilton posicionou-se sobre suas coxas, acomodando-se em seu colo e prosseguindo com o beijo.

Quando finalmente separaram-se para recuperar o fôlego, o moreno apressou-se em se livrar da camisa, sentindo as mãos de Nico subindo por seu tórax – agora – descoberto. Depois, o alemão decidiu fazer o mesmo, tirando depressa a camisa e tornando a beijar o outro.

Em seguida, o mais novo passou a depositar beijos pelo pescoço de Lewis, arranhando seu peitoral enquanto ouvia-o gemer baixo, o que pareceu satisfazê-lo, pois Nico esboçara um leve sorriso logo depois.

Lewis afastou-se dele brevemente e colocou-se em pé diante da cama, descendo rapidamente o zíper das calças. Logo elas estavam no chão juntamente à roupa íntima.

Nico mordeu o lábio inferior de leve ao contemplar o pênis ereto do companheiro à sua frente, deitando-se sobre a cama. Lewis avançou para o outro e colocou-se sobre ele e beijou-o desesperadamente, descendo com os lábios pelo queixo, pescoço e peito do mais novo, trilhando um caminho de beijos até a barriga dele.

Depois, com muita pressa, ajudou-o a se livrar das calças e da cueca, expondo o membro rijo de Rosberg. Tomado pelo desespero de ter mais dele de todas as formas possíveis, Hamilton tomou o membro do loiro em uma das mãos e inclinou-se para lentamente deslizar sua língua por toda a extensão rígida e pulsante, mantendo o contato visual durante todo o momento.

Nico deixou escapar um prolongado gemido, lançando a cabeça para trás ao sentir a língua quente lambendo sua glande.

Hamilton parou de torturá-lo e sorriu para si mesmo ao notar as reações que causara no parceiro. Sem esperar mais, o moreno se posicionou sobre o colo de Rosberg e lentamente sentou-se sobre o membro enrijecido do mesmo, sentindo-o deslizar com certa dificuldade para dentro dele.

Nico inclinou-se para frente, sentando-se com Lewis em seu colo. Beijou-o no pescoço e depois mordeu seu lábio enquanto arranhava as coxas do britânico e movimentava seu baixo-ventre, enfiando-se dentro dele, deleitando-se do quão apertado era.

Ofegantes, beijaram-se mais uma vez. O menor envolveu o loiro com as pernas, apertando-o, fazendo-o querer fodê-lo com mais força. E mais rápido. Suas unhas curtas subiam e desciam pelas costas de Nico, causando-lhe arrepios por todo o corpo enquanto este mantinha o mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas, deslizando-se para dentro e para fora do mais velho, sempre fitando-o com os olhos semicerrados.

Muito embora o início do ato tivesse sido um pouco desconfortável, o moreno queria desesperadamente sentir as pulsações do outro dentro de si. Queria tê-lo por completo.

As mãos de Nico desceram até os quadris de Lewis, segurando-o com firmeza enquanto movimentava-se dentro dele. Com uma das mãos, depois, envolveu o membro do menor e começou a masturbá-lo, voltando a beijá-lo e a morder seu lábio.

O quarto de hotel estava envolto nos sons incoerentes e gemidos que escapavam de ambos.

Logo a intensidade dos movimentos do maior aumentara, fazendo Lewis gemer mais alto, jogando a cabeça para trás.

Nico soube então que havia acertado a próstata do parceiro com habilidosa destreza, assistindo a reação que causava nele. Ao mesmo tempo, acariciava-lhe o pênis rígido, sentindo que estava tão próximo do clímax quanto ele. Voltou a estocar no mais velho com força, fazendo com que o mesmo gemesse sem o menor pudor ao ter seu ponto acertado em cheio por diversas vezes.

Incapaz de esperar por mais tempo – ainda que desejasse demasiadamente que aquilo durasse para sempre –, o alemão finalmente se expeliu dentro do moreno, preenchendo-o com um jato quente. Lewis chegara ao clímax ao mesmo tempo, de maneira quase sincronizada, derramando-se na mão que o incitava.

Gemeram em uníssono quando alcançaram o ponto mais alto do ato, descobrindo-se exaustos e completamente suados.

Com muito cuidado, Hamilton levantou-se enquanto Rosberg retirava-se de dentro dele. Era difícil se recompor, normalizar a respiração ou os batimentos cardíacos, mas não levou muito tempo para que ambos se acalmassem.

Nico deitou-se novamente sobre a cama, esticando-se e esboçando um sorriso de plena satisfação. Com extrema naturalidade, Lewis colocou-se ao seu lado, se deitando ali e virando-se para encará-lo.

O quarto era amplo e sua varanda proporcionava aos hóspedes a mais perfeita visão do Cristo Redentor e de todas as belas vistas que a cidade poderia oferecer.

\- Parece satisfeito. Estou certo? – Rosberg sorriu para o moreno.

\- Quase tanto quanto você – sem hesitar, Hamilton roubou-lhe um beijo e começou a se levantar, indiferente quanto à própria nudez.

\- Onde vai? – Nico franziu o cenho, puxando-o pelo braço.

\- Vou avisar Niki que já chegamos ao hotel. Afinal, ele nos indicou, não?

O mais jovem acabou cedendo, soltando o braço de Lewis e tornando a deitar-se, ainda se sentindo cansado.

Levantando-se da cama, Lewis Hamilton caminhou até uma das malas postas em um dos cantos da suíte. Abriu-a despreocupadamente e procurou por seu celular.

Ao encontrá-lo, deslizou o dedo sobre o visor, desbloqueando-o e se deparando com algumas ligações perdidas.

Aquilo não teria deixado o piloto preocupado se não fosse por algo mais indicado na página inicial de seu aparelho.

Havia também uma mensagem. Seu remetente era um número privado.

Ao selecionar a opção que permitia-o verificar a tal mensagem, Lewis arqueou uma sobrancelha e ficou perplexo ao ler a curta frase que haviam lhe enviado naquela tarde.

 

“Eu vou acabar com a sua vida”.


End file.
